Whisper in The Wind
by spottedfire98
Summary: They thought they could be friends forever,but fate thought different. So when Whisper is left in charge of saving them all, will she do it? Or will she stay where she is and not risk being punished for the many things shes done? SuMmArY SuCkS!
1. Prolouge

As she gazed up at the big bundle of gray fur, the kit let out a small squeak of excitement.

"What are we doing today?" she questioned the

silky tom in front of her.

"Lets see… after I'm done tackling a little kit then nothing,"

the tom said with a small smile.

"Oh no you don't! You will never catch the mighty kit of Thunderclan"

she let out with a yelp.

She scurried towards the entrance and shot out of it

like a mouse when it spots its predator. She moved with so much

speed and grace for a small kit that the tom just sat and stared at

her.

"Come on stop sitting there like a rock,"

the kit whined,

" Ashkit you are the laziest kit I have ever seen!"

"Well, you're the most hyper kit I have ever seen Lightkit!"

Ashkit said with a small laugh.

Suddenly the dark grey clouds started to let out their haul of rain

. Lightkit and Ashkit dashed to the next to each

other they shared warmth.

"Ashkit, will we always be friends?"questioned Lightkit her

small black body shivering in the cold.

Purring Ashkit answered "Always, nothing shall ever brake our friendship up!"

"I believe you"

_I shall feel bad when their friendship is tested by more then a storm,_

_ but a fire that shall take many cats away from the forest to a land_

_ where they will most likely never see each other again._

_If they don't meet there than…I fear even of thinking of what would happen._

_ By Starclan's will I hope they meet in this land_

_ that is beyond the reach of many, but within it to those who truly try._


	2. Kits Can Fight

**Thank you gusgus0222 and TearStainedAngel** **for reviewing! This is my first fanfic so its nice to know someone likes it!**

** On to the story!**

The wind shook the trees above the hollow.

The cats moved with confidence towards the edge of the ledge

then peeked over to see a drop of that had few scraggly shrubs

sticking out the side.

"We're climbing down _that!_" said a slim tabby tom with wide eyes.

"Unless you suggest we take the front entrance and be mauled?"

a big black tom murmured back to the cowering tabby

" I didn't think so"

A delicate white she-cat smoothly lowered her hind end of the ledge.

She stopped with her brown gaze on the huge black tom

"What am I looking for?" she said in a whisper.

"A killer," the tom stated simply "young and ready to be taught,

also grab a nicely built tom or two."

The she-cat nodded then slid down the cliff landing at the bottom with a small thump.

She wound her way through the dens and shadows

till she reached a den with the scent of milk.

She slipped in and paused over the nest of the queens and kits.

At first look she instantly knew that the ginger and dark gray toms would be perfect.

Then she continued her gaze through the den thinking.

This cat had to look weak, but be strong and ready for anything.

She eyed a white tom in the nest closest to her

and bent down to sniff the small bundle. He had the makings of a strong cat,

but any cat would suspect him of being a killer.

Her gaze flew back to the dark gray tom she had chosen earlier

and she nodded then bent down and grabbed him and the ginger in her mouth

and slipped out of the den then to the cliff where the black tom sat waiting.

The two kits eyes were wide and terrified.

The black tom flashed a cold smile to them and then

grabbed the ginger tom and hauled himself towards the top of the cliff.

After the white she-cat had gotten to the top

and dropped the dark gray tom for inspection she sat a little way of

to sit guard. The black tom nodded to the dark gray tom

in approval as well ad too the ginger kit.

"What are your names little kits?" questioned the black tom in a whisper.

The ginger raised his head first and said

"Sunkit, and I'm training to be a Thunderclan warrior!"

Sunkit puffed out his chest and held his head high in pride.

"I'm Ashkit," said the dark gray tom with a little shiver.

"And I am Lightkit!" squeaked a little black she-kit

with white hairs streaking her pelt like stars

as she smoothly exited a shadow next to a tree,

"where are you taking Ashkit and Sunkit? Can I come to?"

"Little Lightkit, we are taking them to go train to be strong,

powerful young toms!" said the black cat "and no, you can not come,

you must go and return to your warm nest in your den,"

"I'm not a mouse-brain you know!" squeaked Lighkit with a hidden strength,

her icy blue eyes glaring into the toms, "your taking them away!

You shouldn't but you are! And I wont let you!"

with that the tiny kit raced at the black tom and hit him in the gut

with enough power to send him flying towards the trees.

Then she whipped around and pounced onto the back of the tabby

who was still cowering next to a tree.

Her tiny claws raked down his back over and over again.

The white she-cat pried the kit loose then dropped her to the ground.

The black tom stood before her with a questioning gaze,

"This is the one that shall be the masters personal assassin,"

the tom purred, "well, Lightkit you may come with us,

but you need a proper name to match you."

the tom pondered for a moment,

"I got it, it shall go with how you sneak from place to place and your pelt…

_Whisper."_


	3. Major Plans

**This is hopefully going to be a good chapter…I think…not sure…just a guess… anyways! If you have any helpful advise about my story that could help please tell me! Plus ponviowa he is a kit that is about to become a apprentice so that's why I said that but if it confuses to many people I can change it. Thanks for the helpful review! **

** Anyways enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>She moved among the trees with a sense of calm spread over her.<p>

Her icy blue gaze falling upon cats that filled the trees.

_I wonder what he wants?_ she thought as she entered

a circle of trees that surrounded the clearing in which held the

Master and his most highly regarded cats.

He sat atop a flat rock that was raised above all the other cats heads.

His gaze fell upon her, Whisper, and gleamed in satisfaction.

Ever since Whisper was a kit she was taught to be his servant,

assassin, and most devoted warrior. That's what he called them at least. 

_Warriors. _She liked to hear that word, it made her heart

beat with excitement for some reason she did not understand.

Yet, she did not think of herself as a warrior,

just a guard here to serve a ruthless cat that would kill

her if she disobeyed.

"Nice to see you here Whisper!" the master yowled across the clearing.

"Master, why have you sent for me? Is it another mission?

I am ready for anything!" Whisper called back to him,

wondering if it was just a mission or more?

Her test that would finally allow her to lead cats across the

forest in battles and wars against others that threatened them?

Could that be it?

"Why, I am guessing that you already know, don't you?"

"Is it my test Master?"

"Good job Whisper! Yes it is, and your job is to go to the clans and be our little spy.

You will report to us every half-moon.

If we have cat that must be disposed of…well then you will do just that for us!

Whisper, we will send one other cat with you.

Actually, we will allow you to pick one for yourself!"

Whisper couldn't believe that it was finally time to go!

She looked around at the faces surrounding her and knew instantly she would not fail.

She never did!

"Master, who am I going to choose?"

"We have chosen a group of cats you can choose from.

They are all from the clans originally so they can say they came back

with your help then the clans will have to accept you!"

"Which clan am I going to?"

"Thunderclan, now we must discuss how your escape will happen

so that the cat you choose does not suspect.

You can choose from Fawn, Snow, Sun, Breeze, Silk, Oak, and Ash.

Now choose wisely, this cat must except you easily

and not give away where you come from, got it?"

Whisper thought hard about it.

_Fawn is to sly as is Silk and Breeze. Sun is to cocky and _

_Oak just seems like the type that would turn on you._

_ That leaves Snow and Ash._

"Have you chosen one yet? If it was me I would be down to Ash and Fawn."

that made her decision for her.

"Ash is who I have chosen." she raised her head in confidence

and all of a sudden there was a great wind that swept through the

trees as if the very beings that protected them were glad of her decision.

She was delighted by this pleasant wind that left her ready to begin her journey.

So for the rest of the day they discussed plans on this _escape_.

At the end of the end of the day she was so sure they could do this

that she almost ran and started now, but she held back waiting for tomorrow night.

_I am ready for this new adventure to begin!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and will be happy with this chapter please R&amp;R!<strong>

** Until next time!**


	4. Kill the Girl

**I know a lot of people probably think this is to easy! They were supposed to have a hard time finding each other. :p keep reading to find out more!**

** Enjoy this chapter**

_Starclan's hunting grounds _

_ As a group of three cats sat in a circle puzzling over something_

_ a grey-blue she-cat stepped forward towards a ruffled up grey she-cat,_

_ "I thought you said this was going to be impossible!_

_ They were going to never return unless they found a strength in them! _

_Yet all Whisper has discovered is that she is good at being sneaky,_

_ and killing cats." yowled the she-cat._

_ "Bluestar, this was not me who has done this._

_ Some other force has discovered our plans and is at work against us._

_ They do not want these two cats to have us to guide them, _

_but we must if they are to protect the clans._

_ What do you think of this Lionheart?"_

_ murmured the grey cat._

_ "Well, we might as well make this work as best as we can._

_ They are coming back! They can still protect us from this rising danger Yellowfang." _

_Lionheart said in enthusiasm._

_ "Yes, but Whisper is being sent here not to help us, but bring harm._

_ There is also someone or something that wants her to fail _

_in saving her family and friends. We must be ready,_

_ but for now,_

The flames have burst and pushed them closer to us.

Yet they are as far away as they have ever been,

so we must guide them to the right path."

Ash

She had been there last night. Her, Whisper.

It surely meant that she was readying herself for a upcoming mission.

That obviously included him. It frightened him to think

the brilliant Whisper was coming for _him_.

Please don't let her come for him.

Starclan, ever since he had been put in here he had heard all the cats pray to Starclan.

He knew one day they would guide him home.

Back to Thunderclan. Yet for some reason he felt

that he couldn't leave a cat here. He didn't know who,

but it was as clear as… well nothing was clear right now,

but he was so sure!

Right now though he had to prepare for the surely upcoming battle.

There was a hesitation in him though. For some reason

he didn't want to fight Whisper. Sadly he knew why too.

That moment he had seen her standing in the light, fur shining down at him,

he knew that they had something.

Something so distant he barely felt it, but it was there.

He had a strong feeling that he had fallen for her.

Ash shook his head and told himself that when the time came,

he would kill her if that was what was necessary for him to get back to his clan.

That he was so sure of that he could feel his claws slicing through her fur and skin.

Yes, he was ready to kill Whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Will he really kill Whisper? Just wait and see in the next chapter!<strong>


	5. Poor Bush

**Sorry I haven't written for a while but I was a little busy… I know excuses excuses.**

**Anyways on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Their were stones clanging into the pit that contained him.<p>

His green eyes flew open at the sound of them.

There, at the edge of the pit was a pure black cat

with white strands of fur streaking her pelt, icy,

blue eyes staring him down.

His claws slid out ready to attack at a moments notice.

Yet she just shook her head and motioned

towards that tunnel that led out of this miserable pit.

He hesitated, could she really be helping him?

Might as well go find out then sit around like a mouse-brain all night.

His head emerged from the small tunnel to see a sight he never thought he would see.

Whisper was slinking up towards the guard from behind and pounced on him.

Hooking her claws around his neck and clinging like a bur to his back.

Quick as light she had his scruff and had flung him into a tree.

The cat lay there unconscious as Ash and Whisper snuck away into the night.

* * *

><p>Whispers POV<p>

That mouse-brain cat had thought she was here to kill him!

That's what had made a flash of doubt race through her mind.

She quickly shook it of and continued through the dense forest,

wind blowing through her was the most free she had ever felt!

Like she had actually escaped from that place

and hadn't just pretended all of that had just happened.

Ash panted behind her, but she could feel her same excitement blow through him.

It must be great to know your free of that place.

Sadly she was still tied to that place in more than one way.

Her mother. They had her and threatened to hurt he

r every time Whisper got a little rebellious.

Yet she had a feeling her mother never was in true danger,

for some reason she knew that something was wrong.

Ever since she was a small kit Dapple had said _she_

was Whispers mother. Yet she didn't believe it,

they had nothing in common other than the fact they were both stuck in this place.

Ash tripping and running into a bunch of bushes brought

Whisper back to the forest. She whipped around

and stood there in shock to see that he was upside down

in a bush of strange berries. She shook her head and padded towards him.

This was going to take awhile she thought to herself.


	6. I Believe You

**Ok, here come the excuses :p. First of all i have a little bit of writers block, but i worked just for all of you just so you could read this chapter! **

**So is it a good excue? Disclaimer timme!: Spottedfire does NOT own warriors! If she did than... well the story would be sooo boring! :p**

**Ok onto the story!**

Stupid toms! Why couldnt he have just moved his big paws a little more to the right? Whisper sighed in defeat as she tugged on the branches clinging to the dark grey toms pelt.

"Oww!" Ash screached as she tugged harder, "be careful! That grey stuff just happens to be attached to me." he pouted.

Whisper just responded with another hard tug, "Maybe you should have watched where exactly you were going! But of course you had to trip over what other than a caterpillar?"

"In my defense it was a ladybug!" Ash said in a whiny voice.

"Oh, well than thats ok. If it was me i would pick the caterpillar because its a little bigger." Whisper rolled her eyes at the still pouting tom.

Finally he was free and they set of again, to her surprise Ash wouldnt stop talking. She couldnt believe that one minute he was ready to kill her and the next that he was talking like they were old friends!

Soon the sun was up and high over their heads. Whisper took a deep breath and to her relief, and excitment, smelled the rich scent of Thunderclan. The master had taught her what every cat in the clan looked like and which position they played. It took awhile, but she now new every cats name.

"Almost there!" Whisper said.

"Ummm, question, exactly where is there?"

"Thunderclan! What did you think I broke you out of there for? To go wandering pointlessly in circles?" Whisper sighed in fusteration.

Ash stopped in shock. Whisper looked at him for a minute than shook her head. "Why me?"

"Why you? Why me! You could have takin anyone from that place! Why did you pick me?" Ash said in a wondering expression.

Whisper, for the first time ever smiled, it was small, but it was still there. "I need a fresh start with a cat that would understand my pain. Sadly all the others seemed like the kind that wouldnt trust me. You were the only one I believed i could trust."

Ash, still in shock, just stared at her. "Why would you want to excape? You were at the top! Everyone treated you with respect."

"No, not out of respect. Out of fear. They couldnt trust me with their lives because of how easily i could tear them away." Whisper spat in disgust.

Ash nodded in understanding "I trust you"

"I believe you"

**hehehe remind you of a certain day?**

After some time had passed and they had reached Thunderclan border they stopped and stared across it.

"This is it" Whisper mumered, ears pricked.

"Yep"

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?"

"Ummm, sunhigh?"

"Its already passed"

"Oh..."

"Your an idiot"

"...Thanks?"

"Not a compliment"

"Thats not nice"

"Who do you think I am?"

"An intruder." snarled a large white tom as he sprang out of the bushes. Cloudtail.

"Well, considering im not inside your territory, you can just calm down big fella" Whisper said with a straight face, but when she saw Ashes face she could barely hold in the laughter. His ususlly dark green eyes were wide in fear and his jaw had almost dropped enough to touch the ground.

"Well..."Cloudtail looked disappointed that there wouldnt be a good fight. Suddenly two more cats joined him. Lionblaze and Brightheart.

"Cloudtail, calm down. Their barely over six moons old!" scolded Brightheart.

"Ummm, we're eight moons old." Whisper said politely, "and you might find that i have some intresting things to tell Firestar." Brightheart looked at her in confusion for a moment than just nodded her head and motioned for them to follow her.

If Ashes face was funny than Cloudtails was hilarious! He looke so surprised at how easily Brightheart had accepted them that Whisper thought that his jaw had actually touched the ground!

Lionblaze shoved Cloudtail in amusement. "You just love to argue dont you?" he purred.

Cloudtail just continued to look surprised all the way back to camp. Well, it was official, toms were stupid!

Brighheart led them toward Firestars den on a ledge. As they crossed camp Whisper glanced around camp naming all the warriors, apprentices, elders, and kits she saw. When they entered Firestars den he looked up in confusion at them. "Who is this Brightheart?"

"Ummm..." Brightheart glanced at them in embarresment. She hadnt even asked for their names!

Ash came to her rescue, "this is Whisper and im Ash," that caused a gasp from Brightheart. Firestar stared at them both for a minute then asked "Why are you here?"

This time Whisper stepped up, "Well, sir, Ash and I escaped from these cats who had kidnapped him from Thunderclan awhile back." Whisper waited for the shock inside Firestars eyes to die down, "and we came here hoping you would take us in?"

Firestar sat for a moment then looked at Brightheart who looked absolutely overwhelmed. She nodded and disappeared. When a cat returned this time it was Bramblclaw. He went over to Firestar and they sat whispering for a while.

Finally Firestar looked back at them and nodded, "we will take you in." with that him and Brambleclaw exited the den. Ash and Whisper followed close behind them, then followed them down to the ground and while Firestar padded over to Lionblaze and Cinderheart, they sat and waited. Soon he was back on highledge calling out to the clan to gather.

"We are blessed by Starclan today! One of our own kits have returned to his clan after a harsh life in a different place! We now accept him as Ashpaw! Son of both Cloudtail and Brighheart! Brother of Longpaw and Icepaw." Whisper could see the tears creeping into Ashpaws eyes as Firestar named Lionblaze to be his mentor.

"Also we have the cat who brought Ashpaw home! Whisper from this moment on you will be known as _Lighpaw_ named after the long lost kit that disappeared and could not be found! Wear this name proudly Lightpaw!" For some reason when he announced her name was Lightpaw she felt a small spark in her. Like some distant part of her was calling out. She listened as he named Hollyleaf as her mentor.

Lightkit: daughter of Cinderheart and Lionblaze, had no sisters or brothers. That was all that the master had told her, but there was more. If there was one thing she knew about the master for sure, was that you couldnt trust him.

**Ok longest chapter I have ever wrote! Do you like? I hope you do cuz I stayed up for a long time writing this on my mini laptop, and just saying, small words! **

**Also, on my profile im starting this thing where ill put up a song for a little while then ill ask my readers for a new one! Ill find the lyrics and also put them up. So please send in a song to put up! **

**Well getting a little tired probably going to go to bed now... ahh who am i kidding! ill probably stay up and read more fanfics!**

**R&R PLZ!s**


	7. Shadows and Foxes

**I have no excuses other than no inspiration for this story, but I read this over again and realized I want to finish it really bad! So I will finish this no matter how long it takes :D Wish me luck!**

**..**

I'm not gonna lie. Training was extremely different, which made it more difficult.

I was used to always going for the kill if possible, but here all you wanted was to wound them enough to scare them off. Different, but I actually enjoyed it in a way.

Hollyleaf had first showed me the apprentice, warriors, elders, and queens den. They amazed me with the amazing effort they put in to keep the queens and elders comfortable. Don't get me wrong, we took care of our queens, but their dens were inn hollow trees. They weren't warm, and only had a few twigs and dried grass as nest.

The sun had reached its highest point when we got out of camp.

Lionblaze and Ashpaw joined us in viewing the territory. It was much larger then I thought it would be. The closer we got to Shadowclan border, the more my nose could smell the swampy smell. One look in their territory told me I would fit in their perfectly. Our mentors turned to leave, Ashpaw close behind, but I stood there imagining myself disappearing into the darkness of Shadowclan territory. I turned away.

On our way to Windclan border we spotted a patrol heading towards the lake. It consisted of Blossomfall, Cinderheart, Spiderleg, Seedpaw, and Molepaw. Lionblaze purred affectionatly against Cinderhearts head, licking it gently. Seedpaw sighed in awe while Molepaw pretened to gag at the obvious affection.

"Cinderheart, we don't have time for this!" Blossomfall sighed exasperated, "The queens need water."

Cinderheart purred softly against Lionbalze. "Can I show no affection for him?"

"Starclan's sake! Let's just go Spiderleg, This'll be awhile." I watched as the small group left the two to themselves.

"C'mon Ashpaw, Lightpaw, he'll catch up later." With that they continued on their way.

After some time something started to feel strange to her. As if someone or something was watching her pass through the underbrush of the territory. Then she heard the yowl of pain.

Hollyleaf shot of into the trees towards the pained crie, the apprentices followed closely. They reached Windclan border and saw the cause of the crie. Across the border was a single cat against a female fox.

"Ashpaw, go find Lionblaze and the other patrol. Bring them here, Lightpaw keep watch for any other foxes in the area. With that Hollyleaf jumped to the aid of the gray and white she-cat.

"You should probably go now," Ashpaw stared at me in surprise before turning and runninng through the underbrush. I remained crouched there, my body ached to jump into the fight.

Hollyleaf was obviously having a difficult time handling the full grown fox and protecting the injured apprentice. The fox leaped at her throat, she fell back under the weight of it. I watched the fox lung, but I was much quicker. My body reacted to the situation faster than you could say mouse-brain.

My head connected to the foxes side causing it to fly away from Hollyleaf. I was ontop of it before the disorientation had even disappeared form her eyes. My claws raked down the belly of the fox, the blow was all it took for it to turn and flee across the moore.

"I should punish you for not listening to my orders, but I guess I could thank you instead." The twinkle in Hollyleafs' eyes told me she was thankful I had disrespected her.

"Furzepaw! Where are you, you mouse-brained apprentice?!" The crie could be heard from over a slope next to us, then the figure appeared, "Furzepaw!"

I watched the light brown tabby she-cat run to the newly named Furzepaw. Behind her came a dark gray tom, he scowled at us and I followed Hollyleaf back to Thunderclan territory.

Lionblaze burst from the bushes behind us followed by the other patrol and Ashpaw.

"Hollyleaf?!" He quickly checked her over and questioned her to the extreme.

"I'm fine Lionblaze! Calm down for Starclan's sake!"

"Are you sure? I smell blood, where are you bleeding?"

"It's just a scratch, most of it's not even mine!"

This continued until the dark gray tom came towards us followed by the two she-cats. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf stiffened visibly.

"I guess we must thank you for helping Furzepaw." he almost hissed this at our group.

Lionblaze just glared back, but Hollyleaf intervened, "It was no problem Crowfeather. All cats must help eachother in times of need. You might want get her back to Kestlrelflight though Heathertail." Heathertail only nodded before leading their group away.

We turned from the boreder and headed back towards the camp. Hollyleaf only glanced at me briefly before going to walk with Blossomfall and Spiderleg.

I joined Ashpaw and saw him glance at me curiously before continuing on.

My paws felt heavy as I layed down that night. The worst part about today was that I realized, I don't want to leave Thunderclan. I wanted to stay and be Lightpaw instead of Shadow.

**..0.0.0**

**My shoulders hurt! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, you better cause I worked my booty off for you people ;)**

**Any ideas for my next chapter? Cause I need some _ Im so lost on what to write next! **

**Also, my errors are mostly the fact that I have to use WordPad and I dont like going through and checking every little error. Or the fact that my I all have to be specifically capitalized as well as the begining of my sentences and no word check, soooo none of this is pretty.**

**So I hope to update soon! R&R**


End file.
